The Unlikely Fairy Tale
by irish d' salmon luver
Summary: She's the knight in shining armor,he is the princess. But it's not a fairy tale with happily ever after ending. A Hideyoshi/Minami one-shoot.


**The Unlikely Fairy Tale**

**By: irish d' salmon luver**

**Author's Note:** OMG the first fic I've wrote in just one day! I'm not really following Baka to Test to Shoukanju… and it seemed the pairing of this story is out of context… but I like Minami. And I like Hideyoshi. So why don't I just make them into a couple? XD

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own blah blah blah. If I own it, there wouldn't be too much yaoi. I'm gonna put more yuri :D

**XXX**

She was the knight, he was the princess

_-So I will be waiting for my knight in shining armor to realize my love for her-_

He knew he was helpless. He knew he didn't stand a chance. But he didn't know how it was started, nor did he know how to end it. He fell in love with a girl that he shouldn't love.

He fell in love with Shimada Minami, who loved another guy.

Damn that lucky bastard Akihisa. He always got the attention of female populations in their class, even though he was the dumbest of them all. He, Kinoshita Hideyoshi, was smarter than that Baka Aki, but never did once the girls acknowledge him. Well, they did acknowledge him as their classmate, but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted them to acknowledge him as a boy.

Cursed that pretty face of him.

It was Akihisa who caught the attention of two hottest girls in class F. It was beyond his imagination of what Himeji Mizuki and Shimada Minami were looking in Akihisa. Poor those girls; Akihisa never realized their feelings, no matter what kind of method they've used to attract him. And ho and behold, that Baka Aki just made everything more complex with his misconception and misunderstanding. What made it unforgivable, those girls thought that Akihisa like boys, especially him!

…Well, maybe that Baka _did_ like him, but as he said before, damn that pretty face of his.

**XXX**

He always admired her strong character and her fighting spirit, one which he lacked of. She could defend herself, even offended those who teased her undeveloped body (especially her breast). She was just like a knight in his eyes, but for Akihisa and some people, she was just a plain brute. She was manlier than any other man.

And what about him? He never said anything, but he knew that no one ever saw him as a boy, just because he was a bit prettier than any boy (and girl). He knew that even Shimada looked at him as 'pretty boy', not just a 'boy'. He once tried to tie his hair so that he would look manlier, but it seemed to have reverse effect. In the end, he tired of trying to be acknowledged as a boy, and just kept it all inside his (already) fragile heart.

That was why he admired Shimada more. That girl never hesitated to speak up her mind. But it ache his heart to know that she wasn't truly honest with her feelings. What made his heart ache more is the fact that her feelings wasn't for him.

**XXX**

He was watching the umpteenth failed attempt of Shimada to confess to Akihisa. She was punching and kicking him as usual, but this time Akihisa managed to block all of her punches and kicks (what a magnificent progress!) and at the end, he caught one of her fist and stared straight at her green eyes.

"Tell me, Shimada-san… why do you always abuse me? You already know that I'm weaker than you, so what's with those brutal punches and kicks?"

"I-I… That's because I—"

This was the time.

Shimada would confess her feeling, this time for real.

"Yoshii, I… actually, I—"

He couldn't stand this.

_But he couldn't avert his eyes_.

"I… I l-l-like—"

"You know what, if you keep acting like this, you won't ever get a boyfriend, Shimada-san. You should try to be more feminine like Himeji-san. If you could be a little bit like her, maybe I could fall for you, you know?"

_-Snaps-_

The blushing cheeks of Shimada turned into the palest white Hideyoshi had ever seen. Akihisa, as oblivious as ever, just kept continuing his speech, "Yeah, Himeji-san truly is an angel, with her cute face, naïve personality, great body, and especially her large breast. She's the very girl I've been dreaming of to be with. Aaaah~~ Himeji-san~~~"

_-Snapsnapsnaps-_

Every word of him stroke at her like a piercing arrow. That airhead just kept on talking, praising his "Hime", never realized her hands went limp and her shoulders were shaking slightly. Even small tears began to form at the edge of her eyes.

"Damn you Yoshii…" she managed to slip from his grips and brought her hand, ready to slap him when—

_**SLAP!**_

Hideyoshi took the initiative and slap that Baka first.

"Watch you mouth, Akihisa. You hurt someone."

Minami watched the scene with mouth agape; her eyes wide open with sparkling unshed tears. When she was back to her senses, she turned around and started running outside the classroom. He just watched her form until it disappeared from his sight and then he started walking by himself. Akihisa just stared with big question mark plastered all over his face: his dreamy bishounen just slapped him?

**XXX**

It wasn't that hard to find her; quite easy, actually. He knew one trait of upset people: they were always looking for secluded place, away from any other human beings, and where they could watch the vast sky.

He found her at the rooftop. She was sitting at the fetal position at the backside of the entrance, protected from the sunray by the shadow. Her face was hidden, but from the slightly shaking shoulders and her faint sound of sobbing, he knew she was crying. Lucky there was no other people at the rooftop right now, or she would be the next headline of school's newspaper. He could already imagine the title, _**"School's one ferocious beast was busted crying at the rooftop"**_.

"Shimada-san," he called her.

"Umm," was her meek reply.

"May I sit beside you?"

"Umm."

"Thanks."

He positioned himself beside her, careful enough to leave some space between them. He knew when someone was crying, he should let him or her take his or her time to cry. He looked up to see the white massive clouds adorned the blue sky. He was so engross with the view, he didn't realize that Shimada already stopped crying and joined the sky-viewing with him.

"Kinoshita," she called him softly, startled him from his daydream, "thanks."

"No problem. _He_ needs to get one."

"Yeah, he's just being super dumb today," she chuckled, "but still, I never knew _you_ will be the one to slap him, of all the people."

"I just can't help it. He hurt your feeling."

"Huh?"

She turned her face to look at him, only to find him looking straight back to her with blushing cheeks. She hated to admit it, but Hideyoshi sure was prettier than average girl, maybe even prettier than her. The sight of him right now was just plain adorable.

"Do you wish to be loved back by Akihisa, Shimada-san?"

Now it was her turn to blush.

"W-WHAT? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Don't try to hide it. I knew it for a long time. You're being rough with him is your way to show your affection to him. But it's kind of futile attempt, though. You know that Akihisa is super dense with this kind of thing."

"Is it… really that obvious?"

"Of course it is. Well, at least in my eyes, it's so obvious that you like him. I know that because I'm always watching you."

He averted his eyes back to the vast clear sky.

"I'm… always watching you. I know things that you like, also things that you hate. Like, you sometimes draw doodles of our homeroom teacher in some robotic style, or you were the one who drew the moustache on Yuuji's face when he was fallen asleep, and you love to drink excess amount of milk, hoping that your breast will get bigger— don't hit me now, will you?"

Minami stopped her hand in mid-air on her way to beat the crap out of the pretty boy beside her, and decided to pay attention to what he was going to say.

"I also know your longing eyes whenever you saw Akihisa together with Himeji-san. And I don't know since when seeing you in that state hurting me."

"Wh-what do you mean…?"

"It means, I don't know since when I started liking you."

Suddenly Hideyoshi grabbed her shoulders and pinned her down against the floor. She felt that the strength left her body and she could only stared at different side of pretty boy in front of her. In her position, she couldn't help but to notice his slightly broader shoulders, his slightly bigger hands, and his slightly manlier face she never knew he possessed.

Everything about him just 'slightly', but 'significant'.

He lowered his face, until their nose touching. It seemed that the oxygen around them evaporated to the sky, because she couldn't breathe or sensed any air between them. She also didn't have the strength to blink and her eyes were forced to stared back at the different shade of greens that were gazing deeply into her greens orbs.

He kissed her. She didn't reject him.

The kiss seemed to last forever, if only the need for air didn't arise and soon their lips parted from each other and gasped for fresh, clean air. They stayed close for awhile, unable to move even a single muscle of their body. It was Hideyoshi who recovered first from their dazed states.

"I like you, Shimada-san."

This statement snapped Minami from her reverie.

"I don't ask you to love me back, because I know that you love Akihisa. I just want you to know my feeling for you, that's all."

He let go of her, stood up and offered his hand to help her stand. She groggily accepted because her legs didn't seem to stop shaking and she really needed a little help to stand.

"Thank you… Kinoshita."

"Please, just call me Hideyoshi. It makes me feel manlier when people call me by that name."

"Okay then… Hideyoshi. Thanks for everything, but—"

"You don't need to thank me, nor apologize to me. Besides, I'm the one who should be apologizing right now. I stole your first kiss, anyway."

"Why do you—"

"I told you before, I know everything about you. I think you can call me a stalker."

She smiled at him, "With a stalker as pretty as you, I don't think I would mind, Hideyoshi."

They walked together towards the rooftops entrance. When they reached the door, Minami turned to Hideyoshi with apologetic look on her face.

"I'm really sorry, Hideyoshi. I couldn't answer your feeling right now. I still… like that Baka."

He flashed a small smile to her, "I told you already, no need to apologize to me. I didn't ask you to love me back, did I? But I tell you this, Shimada-san. I won't give up that easily and I'm sure you'll answer my feeling someday."

"Please, call me Minami. I like it when people call me by Minami. It makes me feel more feminine," she smiled back.

He turned the doorknob and turned again at her, "Well Minami-san, just remember that I always accept you as you are; I don't need you to be like another person like Himeji-san or any other girl. I like you the way you are, with your brutal force and tiny breast."

With that, he began walked away from her before she could beat him up, slightly brushed her side as he made his way inside the school's building. As she saw his back, Minami couldn't help but to notice (again) some things about the pretty boy; his slightly taller form, his slightly manly scent, and his slightly masculine expression…

Slightly, ever so slightly, she began to think of him as a "man".

**XXX**

Hideyoshi smiled to himself. He did it. He finally confessed his feeling to Minami. He already anticipated a rejection from her, but still it hurt. But he knew time would change her feeling, slowly but surely.

He could wait, really. Because all he could do right now was waiting.

_Because he was a princess who waited for his knight in shining armor to come to him and love him back._


End file.
